The Hand of Sorrow
by The Silverthorn
Summary: Fate can be cruel, harsh and unexplainable. And no one knows that better then Sonic.


**The Hand of Sorrow**

This was the last battle, the last fight. It was her fight. The battle for her.

Blood, Blood, so much blood...

It was good against evil, maybe not even that. The lines were faded, torn apart, dust in the wind. But all they knew, all he knew is that he had to win. He to win for her.

In the the middle of nowhere, half way to forever, just past never. A bloody battle was taking place. The once orange desert has now paved red in blood. The rain falling down heavily on the desert floor, turning the sand into an almost mud like substance. Lives have been lost. But the strongest still remained, fighting, always fighting. He had too.

Not because he was a hero, but because he had to avenge her.

He fought in the rain, the blood and mud, in anger, pain and revenge. It wasn't like our hero we knew dear. No. That hero was gone a long time ago.

His blue fur stained with blood and mud. His eyes burning with fury and rage. All he knew he knew is that he had to destroy whoever took her away from him, whoever killed her, he would do the same.

"SONIC!" a voice called in the distance, he looked at the source of the voice, only to find his two tailed friend pointing at something above him, he looked up and saw some incoming fire, but he managed to dodge it with ease.

Why was he fighting? Why were they fighting? Well, it all happened 4 years ago...

Amy Rose disappeared, gone, without a trace. For years the team searched and searched. But alas nothing. They were mislead, betrayed, followed red herring after red herring. Until finally, after four years they managed to come to the culprit.

But by then it was too late.

Amy had already been presumed dead. There was no hope in the universe that could suggest that she was alive. Even the culprit himself said she was no more. At this point all rage in Sonic had reached its peak, all the darkness consumed him. All he wanted was revenge, revenge on those who took Amy away from him.

Throughout those four years, Sonic grew more and more desperate to find Amy. Every minute of every day, his soul would feel that bit more empty, until finally, it was completely gone. Sonic needed her, he craved her, like a drug. A drug he couldn't live without. Like his own personal brand of heroin. He needed to feel her, to have her in his arms, to feel her touch. And without her, he would fall, fall further than ever before.

And now for him to know that she was dead, he had fallen. He was no longer a hero. Just another man out for vengeance.

As the battle drew on, there seemed no hope for an end. The enemy seemed more powerful than ever. But emotion can do amazing things. It can power us to be more stronger, more powerful. It can help create miracles. And with enough of it, it can triumph over evil.

Sonic saw the enemy in his sights. A dark force, a maniacal, evil man, with no name. He wore a black cloak that enveloped him. His face was pale, like he had lived for many years, his eyes were a demon red, but there was nothing else. Just black, white and red.

Sonic saw him, poised on a mount in the desert, looking down at the battle below him. His face alone made Sonic's heart boil with rage. He was so close to him, yet so far.

But emotion can do amazing things.

As his saw red, Sonic ran past the oncoming fire and headed straight for the dark force. He jumped up and kicked him hard, sending him flying off the mount. Once he was down, Sonic ran up to him to give what he deserved. That was until Sonic was sent flying himself. Pain engulfed him and he let out a moan of agony. As his vision came back, he saw the dark force closer to him. His hand glowing an eerie white. Sonic tried to get back up but was only forced back down. And again, and again.

The dark force continued to send eerie forces down onto Sonic, in fact, he was so busy making Sonic fall in pain that he did not notice red echidna and an orange fox coming up from behind. The two mobians came from behind and attacked with such force that it sent the nameless force fell to the ground. Quickly the two mobians joined their blue friend, ready to fight along side him.

The dark force, grudgingly got back up, he glared at Sonic and his two friends with venom. Once he got up he raised his right hand up to the sky as he approached the blue hedgehog. Immediately, strange black beings took a hold of Tails and Knuckles and held them back. Making them watch the seen that soon come upon them. The nameless force approached the blue hedgehog, his hand now glowing brightly. With no where to run and no attack plan in mind, Sonic did the only thing he could do.

Accept death with open arms.

He did not run, he did not right. He just watched as the dark force approached him, pure evil and delusion in his eyes. He walked over to Sonic and raised his glowing hand, ready to send him to his death bed.

"DO SOMETHING SONIC!" Knuckles cried, trying to break free from the black being holding him back.

But Sonic did nothing, he just stood there. Ready and waiting.

The dark force raised his hand and fired. As expected, and Sonic was ready to take it head on.

It was the next part that he wasn't ready for.

He closed his eyes, expecting death. But instead, he felt a bright light and then something grip his neck, as if it was trying to give him a hug. Death did not come upon him, Sonic was still alive. But something else was not.

Sonic gently opened his eyes to see what had happened, why he was not dead.

But what he saw in front of him, was even more horrific than death itself.

In front of Sonic, gripping onto his neck.

Was Amy Rose.

She was in front of him, holding him as tight as she could, she was rapidly breathing, her eyes showing innocence, and fear.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock and fear, he immediately wrapped his arms around her form tightly, trying to keep her from falling. He was too shocked, he couldn't even utter a single word.

Nor could the others.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, Sonic frowned slightly, he then felt something warm and yet touch his skin. He looked at his hand. Blood.

It was obvious now, Amy had taken the death shot for him.

"No, no, no, no, no,no" Sonic muttered with fear as he gently lowed Amy to the ground "Please not now, not when I only just found you" Sonic held her tightly in his arms, as if she would break into pieces if he let go.

"Amy, I'm... I'm going to help you, just please... please stay strong, don't die, please don't die" Sonic said, the tears trying really hard not to flow.

Then, slowly, the dark force and beings, faded away. Disappeared to ash. No one knew why, nor did they care. Now they just wanted their friend to survive.

One by one, members of the team came to join the blue hedgehog, only to be greeted by a horrific sight.

"I'm... I'm so sorry" Amy just about managed to say.

"Don't try to talk, we just need to get you some help" Sonic said, the tears now starting to fall "Anyone, Help! For God's sake HELP!" he cried, but no one did anything. They knew it was too late. Each of them remained frozen in fear, and shock.

"Why, why did you take the shot?" Sonic asked "Why... Why now?"

"I... I... couldn't let you die" Amy chocked out.

"But you were already dead!" Sonic cried, Amy only shook her head in response

"I'm free now" Amy muttered, she then reached out to try and touch Sonic's cheek, but Sonic beat her, he took her hand and lifted it to his face.

"Good bye Sonic the Hedgehog, I'll always love you"

"And I love you" Sonic replied. Finally, Amy's grip came lose, her eye lips dropped slightly, and her body became cold.

All Sonic could do was cry, he gripped Amy's body tightly and hugged it tight. His eyes were now wet with tears. No words were echoed. It was quite disturbing for our friends. To see your hero weep is something no one should witness.

It was harsh, cruel and unexplainable. Sonic, who had spent four agonizing long years looking for Amy Rose.. Only to have her die in his arms when he finally saw her once again.

Fate is cruel and unexplainable, but no one can change it. No matter how hard we want it to.


End file.
